xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty (series)
Call of Duty is a first-person shooter series. It was created by Ben Chichoski. The series is published by Activision and most of the games have been developed by Infinity Ward and Treyarch, though some were developed by Amaze Entertainment and Gray Matter Interactive. More games are expected to come on a yearly basis with Infinity Ward and Treyarch interchanging until heard otherwise. Yet another producer, Sledgehammer Games, is expected to release an action-adventure franchise of the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty, the first installment in the series, won over eighty Game of the Year awards in 2003. In 2005, Call of Duty 2 was the first Xbox 360 title to sell one million copies and was the bestselling game of that year. In 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 broke the record for highest gross from a form of media's first day on the market, bringing in $310 million in the United States, United Kingdom and Australia alone, beating [[wikipedia:Grand Theft Auto IV|''Grand Theft Auto IV's]] record of $310 million worldwide. The series has been referred to and parodied by many television shows, including [[wikipedia:The Whitest Kids U' Know|''The Whitest Kids U' Know]], ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart''On November 10th, 2009 episode of ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart'', the day of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's release, Aasif Mandvi reminisced about how at the 40th anniversary of the fall of the Berlin Wall he gave news coverage while under attack by "Nazi zombies". He appeared to be holding a Double-barreled shotgun., and Mr. Sark of ''X-Play'' listed it as his second favorite shooter series, saying "I like war movies, so I like Call of Duty"November 23rd, 2009 episode of ''X-Play''.. List of games *'1) ''Call of Duty (2003)' **2) ''Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) *'3) ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004)' *'4) Call of Duty 2 (2005)' *'5) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005)' *'6) Call of Duty 3 (2006)' *'7) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (2007)' *'8) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007)' **9) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) (2007) **10) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition (2009) *'11) ''Call of Duty: World at War (2008)' **12) ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) **13) Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) (2008) ** 14) Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'15) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009)' **16) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon (2009) *17) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) *'18) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010)' **19) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) (2010) *'20) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)' Trivia * The first weapon ever fired in the ''Call of Duty series is the MG42. * The Model 1887 Shotgun From Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops is the oldest weapon in the Call of Duty Franchise to Date. * Most of the World War II games depict a soldier holding an Thompson on the cover of the box, while the Modern Warfare series depicts the soldier holding an AR-15 variant. * Every installment to date has had an American on the cover. * All of the World War II games have some sort of gunfire on the cover. * All the Call of Duty games have something to do with World War II, even in the Modern Warfare series. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare it's the MP44; in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it's the World War II Memorial. * All the playable characters in Call of Duty series are right handed. This can be noticed by the positioning of the weapon in their arms. * The M1911 Colt is the only weapon to be featured in every main game of the series. * Most of the games seem to be released in November. In fact, of the 20 Call of Duty games released or set to be released, 15 have been or will be released in November. References Category:Call of Duty Category:Video game series Category:Video Games